


invincible

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brain Surgery, Cancer, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Physical Therapy, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is ready to be released from the hospital after having brain surgery to remove a tumor, and recovers so he can play volleyball again.</p><p>There's no explicit mention of the surgery or blood or anything. Just the recovery process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	invincible

A knock at the door brought Oikawa out of his daydream, turning his attention from the window to the door as it opened, revealing two men that brought a bright smile and a little color to pale cheeks. “Ah...Iwa-chan and Tetsu-chan at the same time?” Oikawa mused as they walked in, hands in their pockets, nervousness on their faces, but hidden behind bright smiles. Because today was a great day. “This feels like one of my fantasies.”

 

Iwaizumi choked on air, trying to look away and hide his bright red face. Kuroo blushed a little too, but he was all wide smiles. “If Hajime is down, I wouldn’t mind a little threeway.” Kuroo teased, going over to the side of Oikawa’s bed by the window, and Iwaizumi joined him soon after, still shaken from such a proposal.

 

“Can you blame me? Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve gotten off? Everytime I try sneak in a little quickie, the nurse walks in and sprays my hands with pepper spray.” Oikawa humped, crossing his arms. “Being in the hospital sucks.” He whined, looking the other way. 

 

“Well,” Iwaizumi smiled brightly. “You won’t have to be in the hospital anymore.”  Kuroo smiled along with him. A nurse came in, long dark hair with a beauty mark by her lip. She rolled in a wheelchair to Oikawa’s side, stepping back to let the men to all of the hefty work.

 

Oikawa smiled. “Kiyoko-chan, my angel.” Oikawa cooed, but she only smiled, said nothing in retort to Oikawa’s flirting. Iwaizumi and Kuroo laughed. “Well, it’s fine. Kiyoko is very beautiful but I still have my Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa mused with a cat-like smile that must have rubbed off on him from being Kuroo’s partner. 

 

Then, gently, as to not cause Oikawa any more pain than he needed to be in, Kuroo and Iwaizumi gently lifted him off of the hospital bed and onto the wheelchair comfortable, Kiyoko helping Oikawa’s weak legs to settle on the footrests. For the three years, he had been stuck in that room, barely able to leave it with the occasional walk with Kiyoko pushing him around the hospital grounds, but he always ended back up in that room.

 

But today was different. He was leaving that hospital room. He was leaving the sadness on his doctor’s face, he was leaving the years of tests, the chemo, the slightly uncomfortable bed, the smell of sickness, the not-so-terrible food, the endless sleepless nights of wondering if he was going to survive, to beat the tumor that rooted itself in his brain…

 

Oikawa definitely was going to miss Kiyoko...she had been so kind to him. But he wasn’t going to miss much else. He felt a little lightheaded, maybe side effects from the surgery, or the blissful reality that he was leaving and sleeping in the bed he shared with Kuroo. Right as Kiyoko wheeled him outside the door, she stopped and knelt down by his side.

 

“Um...Oikawa-san.” She began politely, shyness in her voice. “It’s not often that we...send cancer patients home...and know they’re going to live for a very long time.” She bit her lip just a little. “But, I am very happy that you get to go home...and that you’ve survived…” Kiyoko’s smile was as bright as the white walls in his hospital room. “I hope you live a long, happy life, Oikawa -san.”

 

Without giving much time for Oikawa to respond, she stood up quickly and pushed him down the hall, thankful he couldn’t see her bright red cheeks. Iwaizumi leaned in a little into Kuroo’s space, whispering by his ear. “Looks like you’ve got competition, Kuroo.” Iwaizumi teased.

 

Kuroo huffed. “I have faith in Tooru. Despite his flirting.” He sighed and turned around, meeting Oikawa’s gaze immediately. Oikawa smiled, the breathtaking kind that made Kuroo realize why he fell in love with him from the start. He turned away quickly, focusing on heading to the main doors. Iwaizumi noticed the exchange and smiled to himself.

 

Before Oikawa reached the main doors, there was already paparazzi stationed with their cameras in the ready. Both Kuroo and Iwaizumi ground their teeth at the sight. But they were prepared, as usual. Not one single reporter was going to get a picture of Oikawa’s state, especially his bandaged bald head, pale skin, and skinny limbs...not one single photo would be taken, showing the world Oikawa’s weakness. 

 

The pair opened up their huge black umbrellas, shielding Oikawa from the bright sunlight, the bright flashes of photographers trying to get a look of the college prodigy, with a scholarships and an almost guaranteed spot on Japan’s national volleyball team who lost everything to a brain tumor.

 

Kiyoko pushed quickly to Kuroo’s car, taking his umbrella to help shield Oikawa form the paparazzi as Kuroo helped Oikawa into the suburban. Once Oikawa was settled inside, hiding behind tinted windows, Kuroo and Iwaizumi thanked Kiyoko for her three years of hard work of taking care of Oikawa while they couldn’t, though the two were there almost every day, Tsukishima popping in once in awhile with Iwaizumi when he could. 

 

Iwaizumi hopped in the passenger seat while Kuroo started the car, driving with a bit of ferocity to scare away the paparazzi that would try and ruin Oikawa’s personal image. Thankfully he didn’t run anyone over and made it to the exit before they headed home.

 

“Iwa-chan...Tetsu-chan...am I really going home?” Oikawa mused, trying his hardest to not let tears spill from his brightly shining eyes. Iwaizumi turned around in his seat and rest a gentle hand on Oikawa’s knee. 

 

“Yeah...you’re going home. You get to sleep in the bed you share with Kuroo, have his amazing dinners and grand breakfasts just for you...I’ll bring Kei’s famous cake over, and you can play fetch with Momo all you want.” Iwaizumi smiled fondly. Oikawa found it hard to not cry, especially when he looked at the rear view mirror and saw Kuroo close to tears, so he lost it and sobbed into his hands, a mix of joy and sadness in his heart.

 

It was hard for Kuroo to drive, his vision clouded by tears, but they made it to the hi-rise safely. Tsukishima was waiting outside in the parking lot, holding Momo on a leash, both equally happy to see the trio arrive home safely. He was also equipped with a big black umbrella; they didn’t want to risk any lingering paparazzi who managed to follow them or happened to knew where they lived. Kuroo carried Oikawa out of the car and onto the wheelchair, Oikawa’s prison for only a month or so. 

 

“Ah, Tsukki-chan~ Momo-chan~ You came all the way downstairs to greet me?” Oikawa teased as Kuroo rolled him in safely to the lobby, earning a smile from their otherwise stone-faced doorman who had been known to make little girls cry (except for Hinata’s little sister, who insisted the “polar bear” Aone was as sweet as could be). Oikawa felt so many emotions rise in his chest, and he clutched tightly at the arm rests.

 

Once Iwaizumi opened the door to the apartment and Oikawa saw the home hadn’t changed since he left three years ago, it finally hit him that he was home. The welcome back party was small, just Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Tsukishima, Momo, Ushijima, and Shirabu, most of his teammates that were waiting eagerly for his return. Kuroo had prepared a home-cooked meal he had already painstakingly prepared in the morning.

 

Tasting Kuroo’s homemade food was another nail on Oikawa’s coffin of happiness, and Tsukishima’s famous strawberry cake that had been the key to Iwaizumi’s heart, and Momo’s soft muzzle on Oikawa’s lap. It felt like too much. Ushijima, fearing that the day after of being released from the hospital, had been too stressful for the setter, suggested they leave early and give him alone time with Kuroo. 

 

So his guests bid him farewell, gratefully patting Oikawa lightly on the shoulder. The next party would be bigger, with more people, and after Oikawa had healed enough. 

 

Oikawa helped into into a bath, carefully removing his clothes and helping him in the warm water. The smell of the lavender bubble bath that Oikawa had missed brought such bliss, grasping onto Kuroo’s hand and leaned his head back against the tub. Kuroo had talked to him until the water had gone cold, telling him about the team, about how everyone missed him, about how Kuroo started learning new recipes and how he bonded with Iwaizumi even more. 

 

“I don’t think Tsukishima would be too keen on us having a threesome…” Oikawa pouted.

 

Kuroo laughed. “Maybe if he’s sugared up on cake, maybe he’ll even join in.” He teased.

 

Oikawa’s eyes lit up at the thought. “Well, what better way to rekindle my sex life than with my best friend and his boyfriend, and my handsome, beautiful boyfriend to boot.” He teased, though maybe a part of him hadn’t been joking as Kuroo leaned in to kiss his cheek. “But, I need to grow my beautiful hair back...and I need a tan.”

 

“Your hair will grow back in time...and it will be even more beautiful than before.” Kuroo mused, kissing the back of Oikawa’s hand.

 

“What did I do to snatch the best boyfriend in the world?” Oikawa murmured, the hot bath water almost lulling him to sleep. 

 

Kuroo smiled. “Not much. Just your bright smile. It wasn’t very hard for me to fall for you.” He ran his fingers behind Oikawa’s ear, heart heavy with joy at the sight of his boyfriend in the bed they shared. Oikawa was a survivor, and Kuroo held pride in his heart at how far he had come.

 

Oikawa’s smile faded just a little as a thought came to him, and he looked away from Kuroo’s gaze. “Hey...I’ve been thinking…” He murmured lightly, though loud enough for Kuroo to hear. “I know you won’t like this...but...I want to play volleyball again.” Kuroo’s eyes widened. “On the team, with you, and Ushiwaka...Iwa-chan...everyone…” He dared to look back at Kuroo’s eyes, and saw an emotion he didn’t recognize. “I really want to get back out there…”

 

“Ahh,” Kuroo sighed, “I knew it would come to this.” He scratched the back of his head, furrowing his brows together to try and come up with words that would relay his message. “If it were up to me, I wouldn’t want you to play...you overwork yourself so easily, and I’m afraid something might happen again...I mean…” His voice started to crack. “Seeing you on the floor that day, I suddenly saw how pale you were, how skinnier you had become...and I regret not noticing sooner...you’re my  _ boyfriend, _ the one boy who I really want to spend the rest of my life with. And...part of me feels like it was my fault...if I hadn’t noticed sooner, maybe you wouldn’t have gone through all that chemo...the brain surgery...maybe you would’ve been just fine if I had just  _ paid attention to you.” _

 

Oikawa felt his heart sink; he didn’t really remember much of that day. It was a qualifier for their university, an easy match. But he had noticed warming up, even waking up that morning, that something was a little off. His headaches were more pronounced than usual, his right arm had shook form what he had thought was stress...and he remembered Kuroo calling out his name in a panic...but nothing much other than that.

 

Kuro had stopped playing for the university team, spending most of his time at the hospital. Oikawa felt guilty for it, but Kuroo convinced him that they already had spots on the national team, that college didn’t mean much to him, that Oikawa’s well-being was more important than anything else in the world. And the words had brought tears to Oikawa’s eyes for having such a loving partner, for someone to cherish him so much. Even Iwaizumi stopped playing, despite being at a rival university. And he had felt so guilty for it.

 

“But I know you, Tooru.” Kuroo continued, defeated. “I know you more than anyone, maybe even as much as Iwaizumi. But you’re only twenty five...I know you would hate to be in the stands watching us from afar, that you would hate being branded as “weak” and that you won’t take kindly to resting for the rest of your life. And I know there would be no point in stopping you from accomplishing your dream. So...I’ve decided to support you...in the physical therapy classes I’ve already signed you up for...and as your partner.” Kuroo smiled. 

 

Oikawa felt overjoyed, so much that he started crying again, sobbing into Kuroo’s bare chest. Kuroo wrapped an arm around his lover and held him close. Not wanting to cause Oikawa any more tears or stress that his heart needed, he secretly slipped the dark velvety box from under his pillow to his nightstand drawer...that day would be saved for when Oikawa’s heart could take it.

 

About a month later of rest and vitamins, Oikawa started going to physical therapy, starting slow with building arm strength to be able to hold himself on parallel poles. It was slow, but Oikawa was adamant, not deterred by every time he collapsed, not deterred by Kuroo’s voiced concerns. There was no way he could just give up; volleyball was his passion, something he didn’t want to give up, not at twenty five years old. 

 

Twice a month, his doctor visited to check on his scar, redress it, and gave news each time that it was healing properly, and that he was looking stronger each day. Kuroo was ecstatic over how much Oikawa’s appetite had grown, how much more protein he was eating, and how he was slowly building back the muscle he had lost. 

 

After eight months, Oikawa could finally walk again, though he had to be slow. He used that to his advantage, showing up at the university’s practice to walk around the sidelines, pounding the ball against the floor to regain his strength, his feel for the ball. He also set the ball in the air to himself, walking in circles to get a better grip on it. His team, Kuroo especially, was worried he was moving too fast, but Oikawa was more cautious than ever, not wanting to scare anyone ever again.

 

Three months later, he was able to do squats and a light jog, never raising his heart rate too high than it should, taking his medicine. The headaches were virtually gone, though he did feel slightly dizzy if he worked too long. So Kuroo always made sure he rested in bed the next day and took his medicine.

 

His hair was starting to grow back, and it was thicker than before. It wasn’t very long, and he joked that he and Iwaizumi had the same hairstyle. His team was proud of him for being able to come back so quickly, but they were still worried, and the coach for the Japanese team wasn’t planning on having Oikawa back.

 

“As a coach, I can’t expect him to come back as he was before the surgery. He won’t be reliable...and I am not going to substitute Shirabu out for him. No matter how much of a genius he was before hand, I can’t expect him to be back. It’s just too risky.”

 

Iwaizumi grit his teeth, wanted to argue and say that Oikawa was improving faster than anything, that his skills had not deteriorated, that he could make a full recovery and be as strong as he used to be. But Shirabu beat him to it.

 

“If I may be so bold, coach.” Shirabu began, stepping forward from the line his teammates were standing in. “But you have not seen his progress. You have not seen the fire in his eyes when he’s tossing, when he’s spiking the ball against the ground, when he runs, I can tell he’s catching up faster than anyone would think. I know he’ll come back, coach. I know he will be just as strong as he was, if not stronger. And if...no, when that time comes, I will gladly step aside and let him take control of this team again. I’m not going to take away his pride because once upon a time he might have been  _ weak. _ But I won’t rob him of that; his fire to be back on the court with this team is too strong, and I will not take the spot that is rightfully his.”

 

The coach didn’t have a response, so he dismissed the conversation and moved onto practice. But Shirabu knew he wasn’t alone in his thoughts; he knew his words were backed by his teammates, saw Oikawa practicing at the university, saw his determination to play the sport he loved. And they all knew Oikawa would come back.

 

After a year and a half, Oikawa was completely healthy. His diet was balanced (thanks to his doctor and Kuroo), his muscles were more defined, though not as developed as he had been before surgery, and his headaches were long gone. It was his first day back to practice on the national team, and his teammates welcomed him with open arms, hugging him, ruffling his short hair. The coach tried to hide a smile but failed.

 

“Oikawa.” He spoke, which made Oikawa freeze a little. “I’m going to treat you like a new recruit. I expect nothing but perfection from you...and you’ll have to earn your spot from Shirabu if you ever want to play on the court again.” He said simply before moving on to practice. 

 

“Yes, coach.” Oikawa responded smoothly before grabbing a ball to begin serve practice. It felt so natural to be on the court again, to have the ball in his hands. He reached up onto his head, felt the scar from surgery there. It didn’t make him weak, no, it made him feel stronger. After all of that time of being stuck in the hospital, of being away from the court, he was glad to be back.

 

He still had to take it a little bit easy, taking his medicine in between practice, stopping to lie down and perfect his tosses. And before he knew it, he was back to gelling with his team, tossing to Iwaizumi, having full trust in Kuroo’s block, knowing that when he tossed to Ushijima, they would score, had full faith that Nishinoya would send him the perfect ball, and knew that Shirabu was watching him from the sidelines, giving his full support.

 

Oikawa’s doctor was impressed with his ability to get back into volleyball at such a quick rate, and how much his determination was so strong to lead him there. “Still, come back once a month. I still worry you might overwork yourself...and your knee still worries me as well.” Kuroo patted him on the back in reassurance.

 

“Sure thing, doctor. I’ll show you how much I’ve recovered.” Oikawa said proudly, feeling elation in his heart. He was on a great path.

 

Two years after being released from the hospital, his first game as an official member of the Japanese national team was a qualifier for the olympics. He wasn’t the starting setter, but he was serving first. Their opponents, France, snickered from the other side of the net.

 

“Do you remember that guy? He was a genius.”

 

“Really? Why ‘was’?”

 

“Because he had cancer, and spent so much time in hospital. How do you not know this? He was all over the news, his career gone.”

 

“Oh, it’s surprising he’s back...but he must be weaker than before, right?”

 

“Yeah, they’re probably just letting him play out of pity. Nothing to be worried about~” 

 

Kuroo had been listening in, and with his three years of French at the university, he was able to understand everything they were saying, and he walked closer to the net with a haughty smirk on his lips. “Hmm, out of pity? You’re surely going to regret you ever said that.” Kuroo teased, anger in his eyes. He couldn’t wait to stuff one of their blocks. He was feeling on fire.

 

“Woah, babe, I didn’t know you spoke French! So romantic.” Oikawa cooed as he slammed the ball against the ground with his palm, warming up. 

 

“If you get an ace serve right now, I’ll talk dirty to you in French when we get home.” Kuroo cooed right back, wiggling his brows, mischief in his eyes. Iwaizumi groaned. 

 

“Can’t wait, Tetsu-chan!” Oikawa replied just as the whistle sounded. As he held the ball up with his left hand, he still felt a little nervous. This was his first game back since his collapse...his hands weren’t shaking, and his vision wasn’t blurry, which was a good sign. Kuroo was making a heart sign behind his back from both hands, Ushijima was signaling him which player to serve to, Nishinoya was pumped up on the back line, and he could feel Iwaizumi’s fire, could sense that Asahi was waiting to smash one down. They were all confident in Oikawa’s ability.

 

So he tossed the ball high in the air, running to the line, jumped up high and slammed the ball over the net. It hit the ground with a loud smack, and not one opponent had moved an inch at the ferocity of his serve. The crowd cheered, his teammates ran up to him and slapped him on the back. “Babe, I knew you could do it.” Kuroo smiled and kissed him on the cheek before running back to his spot.

 

“One more, Oikawa-san!” Nishiniya yelled.

 

“Ace serve, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi encouraged his best friend.

 

“I believe in you.” Asahi smiled, voice soft despite his appearance.

 

“You can do it, Oikawa.” Ushijima said, voice gruff, though there was a faint smile there.

 

Kuroo turned around again and smiled. “All eyes on you, babe. Send ‘em packing.”

 

Oikawa felt a surge of confidence, and was able to service ace four more times before France had scored. Oikawa was subbed out for Shirabu, a tight, gripping handshake as they switched. “Thank you, Oikawa-san. Rest for now...I’ll handle the rest.”

 

“Win, Shirabu-chan.” Oikawa responded before sitting down on the bench to drink water. Just a few serves had made him tired, and he drank nearly half the bottle. Thankfully the opponents weren’t that difficult to deal with, Shirabu easily letting the wing spikers score with his near perfect tossing. Oikawa subbed in on each serve, just to get him more accustomed to a game-like scenario. The coach advised that he shouldn’t go all out on his first game back, against a team they were likely to win without him.

 

At match point, Oikawa was subbed in to serve. It was a powerful one, but France had managed to receive it. As the opposing spiker went up in the air, Kuroo jumped up, large hands looming. He had jumped off balance, but managed to get a tip off of his fingers. “One touch!” He yelled, turning around as Nishinoya received it with ease.

 

“Oikawa-san!” He called out. It was the first set of his first game back. As he got under the ball, everything moved in slow motion. He could see Ushijima coming down the center, Iwaizumi on the far side, Asahi in the back, ready. Oikawa tossed it high in the air in front of the net in the center.

 

“Ushiwaka, it’s all yours!” Oikawa ordered, watched at how the eagle soared and slammed the ball onto the floor on the opponent’s side. The crowd erupted into cheers, and instead of congratulating Ushijima for the match spike, everyone hugged Oikawa, tackling him onto the floor, proud of the setter.

 

It was just the first game back, a measly qualifier than was an easy victory, but it probably held the most meaning for Oikawa. He heard words of praise from everyone, felt endless kisses on his face from Kuroo undoubtedly, and the cheers of the crowd that chanted his name. 

 

Three years of being stuck in the hospital. Three years of chemotherapy, of doctors unsure if he would survive. A risky brain surgery that could have caused so many complications, rendering his speech useless, the fear of not being able to perform basic motor functions, of not being able to walk again, or play volleyball again...and yet here he was, on the court.

 

Oikawa ran a hand through his hair, feeling the scar on his head. It was real, and this was not a dream. He had survived, he had recovered, he had persevered…

 

He laughed, his voice louder than anyone else. Oikawa had  _ survived. _ He was a  _ survivor. _ Absolutely nothing could ever take that away from him, could diminish his pride, or call him weak ever again. He was  _ strong. _ Absolutely strong.

 

After a while, his teammates had began to peel themselves off of him, giving him room to stand. Kuroo helped him up and hugged him tight, spinning him around in the middle of the court. “Babe, you were so awesome out there...I think I fell in love with you again.” Kuroo mewled.

 

“Ahaha, how is that possible, Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa laughed lightly as he was set back down on his feet. His legs felt shaky, but for all of the right reasons.

 

“Hey...this is kind of sudden...but...how do you feel about marrying me?” Kuroo asked, voice quiet so that no one around him had heard what he said.

 

Oikawa flinched, wide-eyed. “M-marriage? W-with you? Tetsu-chan...how could I say no?”

 

Kuroo felt his heart thump with joy as he cupped his cheeks and kissed him full on the lips, earning squeals from some of the lingering fans in the stands. Even their teammates has hooted at the public display of affection. “When we get home, I’ll propose to you properly...I even have the ring.”

 

“R-really?” Oikawa felt his cheeks go red. “How long have you planned on...asking? When did you...get the ring?” He asked curiously.

 

“On the day you were discharged. I was thinking of proposing to you that night...but I was worried you might have fainted and that I’d have to take you back to the hospital...so I decided to wait for the perfect moment...and after that game, seeing you back in action...I was so proud of you. You overcame so much...you’re an  _ inspiration.” _

 

They kissed again and hugged tight before the coach gruffly called them over to have an after-game meeting. Oikawa barely paid attention because he kept staring at his right hand, wondering what a ring would look like there.

 

At the hospital, a young boy had watched the qualifying match between Japan and France. He was a big volleyball fan, but he had cancer ever since he was born, undergoing years and years of tests. When he saw Oikawa on the screen, serving and playing, he couldn’t stop bouncing in his seat. The nurse and his mother ran into the room, worried at the accelerated heart rate.

 

“Momma, momma, look! It’s Oikawa Tooru!” The boy beamed proudly, pointing to the screen with a bright smile as the nurse checked the monitor. 

 

“Ah, the famous setter? Wow, he’s already playing…” The mom smiled.

 

“Yeah! He’s so strong...I want to be just like him! I’m going to defeat this cancer and I’m going to play volleyball just like he did!” He bounced excitedly even though the nurse tried to settle him down. 

 

“If he can beat cancer, so can I!”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
